


The Eyes

by Wikedkarana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikedkarana/pseuds/Wikedkarana





	The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novellarisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/gifts).



Papyrus walks into their apartment getting home from work and the grocery store when Sans runs into the living room 

Sans: PAPY YOUR HOME 

Papyrus: Yeah it's time to go to the park

Sans: YAYYYYY 

Sans grabs Papyrus's arm and drags him back out the door leaving Papyrus little time to drop all the groceries 

when they arrive at the park Sans sees a taco truck that was extra glittery 

Sans quickly sticks his head into his hands and looks back up with stars in his eyes 

Sans: PAPYYYY LOOK IT'S TACOS CAN WE GET SOME PLEASE 

Papyrus: We just got food at home and how are your eyes stars 

Sans sticks his hands back into his face and looks back up without the stars in his eyes 

Sans: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT PAPY BUT TACOS

Papyrus: I could have sworn you just had stars in your eyes 

Sans sticks his face back in his hands and looks back up with the stars in his eyes again

Sans: TACOOOSSSS

Sans starts running toward the truck stand and trips over a rock when Papyrus runs over to him he sees that Sans only has one star eye and is desperately looking at the ground before he starts crying 

Papyrus: What's wrong Bro and why is only one of your eyes stars now 

Sans: I-I-It W-was a-a-a contact I-I-I wanted to-to be cool 

Papyrus: Bro you don't need to have contacts to be cool you just need to be yourself 

Sans and Papyrus hug and Papyrus gets Sans a taco that he can eat while they walk home


End file.
